Her Heart
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: A few moments behind the mother of the two who she would lay down her life for. Before, During, and After it all, we see Sawada Nana as she is as she will always be. (We Are Two Universe). SI-OC. Twins. Mama Sawada-Centric.
1. drabble 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _ **To Live Life As Is**_

Hayashi Nana or as she is now known as, Sawada Nana, was born in Kailua, Hawaii. Namimori was the town her grandmother had been born and raised in before she moved to the island of Oahu and settled there when she met her grandfather.

The reasoning behind the sudden move of her _mamay_ was one she never asked, the look in her eyes was enough of an answer as to why she fled the fledgling town of Namimori and told enough of the pain that her _mamay_ had been through - even she always spoke about the peace and beauty of it, Namimori was painful for her _mamay._

For her family, Nana strived to do her best, and she did.

She had tried her best and come out nearly on top when she graduated from Kalaheo. Around this time came her chance to explore her _mamay's_ home when she was accepted into one of the Universities of Japan.

Tokyo City University offered the child development courses she was interested in, along with giving her the chance to live (if only for the next four or so years) on what she considered to be her true home? She wasn't crazy to miss out on it.

Hayashi Nana succeeded where everyone else would have thought she failed. Two years into her stay in Japan, almost completely integrated – her accent wasn't as obvious, her darker skin wasn't as looked down on as she found friends who accepted her (even _if_ she was a few shades darker than those around her, why did they look at her as if she was dirty? That she didn't understand.)

It was when she was travelling around Namimori, the town her _mamay_ had always spoken so fondly of, did she find exactly why her _mamay_ felt as she did.

It was a peaceful place, Namimori was, lush and green, and almost surrounded by mountains (the next town over was at least a thirty minute or so ride). There was something calming about it and now she was as curious as ever to find out _why_ grandmother left.

Going back when she had free time, Nana had decided that if there was a place for her in Namimori, she would take it.

Another year of school – one that she completed with such fierce intensity and determination, that she graduated a year early – Nana was barely 21, enjoying a small waitress job while her paperwork was processed and she began earnestly looking for a job in one of the schools in Namimori.

Hayashi Nana had her dreams planned and were halfway accomplished when she met a charming fellow, whose smile was contagious and made her stomach do odd flips.

It was here she realized that even the best laid of plans could be easily torn to shreds.

Sawada Iemitsu – she didn't know much about him other than that he had been born and raised in Namimori and upon the death of his grandmother was taken to Italy by good friends of hers.

The fair haired man had eventually found his way into Nana's life and by his fifth visit to Kimiko's Diner, Nana could say she was smitten with the Italian-Japanese man.

(More so, that she could relate to the stares he received, for she had been under the same eyes as well).

Perhaps giving him the chance to take her out had been when she lost control of her life. Infatuated by what she would call her first true love, Nana choose him. Barely 23, she was just a year married and had recently given birth to the two most beautiful babies she had ever seen.

Insistent on naming the boy Tsunayoshi, Nana allowed it as long as her baby girl was Natsume. Tears stained her cheeks as she looked over what she had and Sawada Nana couldn't have been happier.

 _ **Is To Be Happy As One Is.**_

* * *

 **AN:** This goes into my We Are Two series.

Go mama Sawada.

 **Extra, extra?**

 _Hayashi (_ Japanese meaning 'forest') _Nana_ (Hawaiian meaning 'star').

 _Mamay_ (what Nana called her grandmother).

 _Natsume_ (Japanese meaning 'summer eye').

 _Tsunayoshi_ (Japanese, Tsuna meaning 'bond', Yoshi meaning 'star', mostly name as tradition through the Sawada line).

* * *

 _Til next time~_

 _Sorugao_


	2. drabble 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 _ **Love Them**_

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked one Sawada Nana as she crouched before her four year old daughter. The light haired child sniffled at first, her hands rubbing at the tears that fell, making the skin around her eyes red.

"Head hurts," she finally responded, continuing to rub her little fists into her eyes as if that would cure the ache in her head.

Nana sighed as she picked up Natsume, the little girl instantly burying her head into the crook of her neck, small hands fisting into her mother's blouse. Nana softly stroked her child's hair, going from the base and up to her temples in hopes of soothing Natsume's pain. The young girl made a noise of protest, shaking her head to rid herself of Nana's hand.

"Come no, Tsume, mama only wants to help,"

"Touch worse, _don_ like."

Again Nana sighed, making a comment about troublesome children, which made the child in her arms flinch.

"Oh Natsume, not like that," Nana murmured, grimacing a little as she realized her slip. The girl tried her best to bury herself further into her shoulder and all Nana could do was lean her head gently against the four year's, placing a kiss on her head as if to ask for forgiveness.

The sniffle she got was her answer on how her child was feeling to both her comment and her pain, so Nana took her to her bedroom, made sure all the blinds were drawn and gently laid her daughter down.

"I'm getting your medicine okay?"

A hiccup was her response, followed by a croaked _'okay'._

Nana headed to the restroom that was a part of her rooms, where she kept Natsume's medicine and brought it out, pouring it and setting the small cherry liquid down as she coaxed her eldest into a sitting position.

"Drink it all," Nana told her as she handed her the small cup. A grumble was her response. Taking the now empty cup, she wiped any red substance from her daughter's lips and brought up a thin blanket that she pulled over the four year old.

"Mama?"

"Yes Tsuna?"

Her youngest stood in the doorway, a bit hesitant to proceed into the room. The last time his sister had gotten like this, she had thrown her medicine cup at him for being too loud. Eyeing her daughter, the brown haired woman stood up once more and headed towards her baby boy.

"Keep your sister company, Tsuna," she told him, placing him beside Natsume, who had curled up underneath the blanket. "I'm making some soup for you Tsume."

"Tofu mama," her eldest said, "And carrots."

Nana hummed, a sweet smile gracing her features as she looked over her shoulder and saw how Tsunayoshi had cuddled up to his sister, one arm wrapping around the girl, the other softly stroking her hair with such a careful touch Natsume probably didn't notice it.

"We'll see. I'll wake you two up when its ready."

Her heart soared at the sight of her babies and how they were. Such sweet children, when her daughter wasn't with a headache she was pulling along her brother, showing him how to do things she'd seen their _'mama'_ do.

A giggle escaped her as she overheard a testy remark from Natsume, which was easily ignored by Tsunayoshi, who knew how testy his sister got.

Troublesome children indeed.

 _ **And They Will Love you**_

* * *

 **AN:** Sawada Nana gives me so many feels.

Thank you _Treavellergirl_ for reviewing. I'm always happy to try to bring something new to this fandom.

Until next time,

 _Sorugao_


	3. drabble 3

**AN:** I only own the realization that I shouldn't leave reviews through my phone because I suck at typing on the tiny screen.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

 _ **Home**_

Natsume decided it was always better to ignore most of her thoughts – _they didn't make sense most of the time and they gave her too many headaches._

"Tsu-chan."

Fingers ruffled her short hair, making the short strands stick up before it was brushed down.

At six years old Natsume had an understanding of right and wrong, or at least a deeper understanding of it than a typical six year old (like Tsunayoshi, who _knew_ it was wrong to draw on the walls, but did it anyway).

Right was doing something that didn't hurt the people she cared about. Wrong was when those around her got hurt.

Like the weird people that had been watching her and Tsuna at school – that was wrong – so she told her mama, who told some man called papa, and bam the weird people were gone. Right was when she stood up to the kids who would bully her brother and made them cry for making him cry – the teachers told her that was wrong, but what did they understand?

"Tsu-chan you'll get wrinkles like that," Nana commented, crouching down and trailing her fingers over Natsume's forehead.

Wrong was when mama's pretty eyes and pretty smile were gone – _like now_ – when her mother's usually warm tan skin became too light. Wrong was whenever mama spoke on the phone and although she sounded happy, she always cried.

"Mama, _don_ be sad," she spoke, reaching up and cupping her mother's face.

Wrong was the watery smile she received, wrong was how her mama smelled like baked goods, because she only made a lot of sweets when she was sad – which was right, but wrong? Natsume frowned, her head shaking and she wound her arms around her mother's neck, fingers tangling in the long brown locks.

( _Macademia nut cookies, coconut flavored popsicles, frozen pineapple on a stick, lilikoi bread_ , _pineapple bars_ …..)

Natsume wouldn't realize it until she was older, but Nana had a tendency to make things that reminded her of home.

' _He nani lua 'ole'_ she heard her mother begin to hum as she wrapped her arms around her smaller form and picked her up. Natsume rested her head against her mother's shoulder, listening to her soft voice as she paced around. _'In this place that I love'_

"I love you mama."

She heard a soft sigh, a more hopeful and happy sounding one.

"Oh Tsu-chan."

* * *

 **AN:** This was more in Natsume's perspective. It also gives more background to _reason_ that led to her being the over-protective big sister.

The song lyrics used are from _Malie's song by Keali'i Reichel._

To those who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story, thank you for taking the time to do that. You guys are great!

Until next time,

 _Sorugao_


	4. drabble 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _.To Give._

She had known Iemitsu for a while and he had never ever made comment on how his work would take him away until _after_ the birth of their children. He had given her four years of himself, two years to their children and he was gone.

When she was born, it was both her parents _and_ her grandparents – the saying that the village raised a child ended up being slightly true, if she ended up counting the neighbors later on in her childhood. Here in Japan, they didn't have the 'family' centered mind that they did back home, and it made her heartache once more.

But she would prevail, she was Sawada nee Hayashi Nana, she had proven countless times that she was not to be underestimated – especially when her mind was set on something. So with her eyes blazing, Nana set forth to raise her children.

At twenty five and pretty much a single mom, it was difficult, but it became easier over time. The more time she spent with her children, the more she learned about them and their quirks. How Natsume liked it when she gently traced her fingers over her forehead, how Tsunayoshi liked when she curled him into her chest when he spooked himself awake. How Natsume didn't like it when she blew a raspberry against her tummy or that Tsunayoshi didn't like it when she tried to trim his hair (which was becoming a wild mane that was beginning to stick up and who exactly he inherited that from, she had no clue.)

There was something about the way that they calmed when she spoke to them, to know that she was their world and they were hers.

Sure many would talk – she had heard the gossip, especially from her old boss, Matsumoto-san – and they would continue to do so, but she didn't care.

She pushed on as she always did, with a sweet smile and extra love to give, even if the others didn't deserve it. They would never be a part of her world and that was alright, as long as they received and understood what she was, it would always be fine.

 _.To receive is to accept, to accept is to be able to give. To receive love, you must learn to accept it for what it is and in turn, spread the love that was given to others. That is us, that is our family, even those cousins who aren't your cousins, they are yours as long as you will have them._

* * *

 **AN:** Yo, I'm back at it again! Well, almost a month later.

Some of these will probably end up sounding repetitive, but I honestly believe Nana just has a big heart and was taught to love and care for others, just as much as she should love and care for herself. Its why I think she forgives Iemitsu and continues to love the insufferable man.

But yes.

If ya'll have any prompt topics for this, I'm game for it! Anything that you guys would like to see that is pre-We Are Two can happen.

 _Until next time_

 _Sorugao_


	5. drabble 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _.You Are._

"Sawada-san, you have to speak to your daughter, this is the third time since the start of the school year that she has bullied one of the other children."

"I will speak with her, Kaito-sensei."

Nana inclined her head in acknowledgment of the teacher before she left the woman to seek out her children. The two were apart from the others, Tsunayoshi mindfully shoveling sand into a bucket, while Natsume picked and prodded the ground. The mother didn't know how to feel about the sullen look on her daughter's face, one that had been becoming more familiar as the weeks passed.

"Tsu-kun, Tsu-chan, let's go home?"

A five year old Tsunayoshi perked up considerably at hearing his mother's voice, while Natsume seemed to only flick her eyes over at her before looking away. Nana sighed, grasping the hand that her son held out to her and tugging him up, while holding out the other hand for her daughter to take.

Always so cautious, her daughter gingerly took her hand, wrapping her smaller hand around three of Nana's fingers.

The walk home was quick, filled with a soft chatter from Tsuna and the odd stumble from her clumsiest child. Natsume stayed silent, her time spent more looking out at the passing cars and people. The gate of their home creaked when she pushed it open and she reminded herself to get that fixed before it became worse.

She ushered the twins in, helping Tsuna out of his shoes and setting him loose, while she slowly helped Natsume, even though she knew her eldest was capable of doing it herself.

"Tsu-chan, your sensei-"

"Sensei doesn't listen to me!"

It was an outburst filled with an intense emotion that Nana merely blinked as she looked at the watering hazel eyes of her baby girl. Nana cupped her daughter's cheek, her thumb brushing away a few tears, before deciding to bring her daughter close to her.

"Oh?"

"They pick on us, mama," Natsume sniffled, her nose wrinkling as she tried to not cry _again._ "Tsuna laughs, but he doesn't get it, that they laugh at us."

"And what do the children say?"

Her daughter squirmed in her grasp and Nana eased her hold on her, her hands coming down to gently hold sandy haired girls hands.

"They say that we're dirty and that papa don't love us," Natsume said softly, her lower lip trembling. "I told Kaito-sensei, but she only says not to listen to them and then they start picking on Tsunayoshi, because he has trouble listening and doing the work, and they're so mean, mama."

The little girl breathed and Nana didn't know how to feel, she knew what her daughter was experiencing, she had gone through it as well when she first came to Japan and still even now she felt the stares of others and murmurings because of her darker skin.

"I tell them to stop and they don't, they only stop when I try to scare them and then they go crying to sensei."

Nana sighed, one of her hands running through her hair. Biting her lower lip, Nana considered all the things she could say and found that there was nothing she could tell Natsume that would make her feel better. Nana had been taught to love her brown skin, to bask in the way it darkened in the sun, and perhaps she had forgotten to do the same for her children.

"You are beautiful, Natsume," Nana choose her words carefully, her hand reaching for Natsume's chin and lifting the girls head up. The tears had ceased, all that was left was the frustration the five year old felt. The small brown child's eyes looked as if they didn't believe her.

"You say that because you're my mama."

"I say it because I am your mama, I say it because it's true, Tsu-chan," Nana said softly, her voice gentle and understanding, "Your skin, your eyes, your hair, I think every little part of you is beautiful."

"Is there anyone that you think is beautiful?"

The girl muttered a response, one that Nana coaxed her to speak a little louder, "Mama's beautiful and Tsuna is pretty for a boy."

Nana giggle at the last bit, letting herself sit on her haunches as she tugged her daughter down into her lap. "We are all the same, Tsu-chan, and we are _all_ beautiful. Always remember that."

The girl reached out for her mother's hand, holding her arm against the woman's and looking at their coloring with a complete seriousness that it was cute. Nana could only smile as her daughter's other hand traced over her brown skin and then ran her fingers over her own.

It would be a slow process, along with speaking with her children's sensei, but Nana would never let her children down.

 _.The Best You Can Be._

* * *

 **AN:** Children are mean. (sadly I was one of those kids, but I mostly chased the boys and tried to prove that I was as strong as them, I guess that scared them?)

Also I realized I never addressed the 'papa doesn't love us' problem, but I'm sure Nana can't really prove that since the twins have no recollection of their wayward father. So maybe that'll come up next? Some misspellings, odd phrasing due to Natsume's young age/frustration, usually she speaks pretty clearly for a five year old (which I would wish in a child, because their voices are so squeaky and I have a hard time hearing what they say).

But yeah.

Teacher's suck too, my brother had a problem with a kid and he told the teacher and no one did anything until my mom went complaining to the office.

Again, thanks to those who love it **ADDBaby** I hope this gives you cavities. luls.

Until next time~

 _Sorugao_


	6. drabble 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 ** _We Are Loved_**

For some reason Nana had managed to drag her husband and two children into accompanying her to the market. Her eldest stayed alongside her, her youngest had already managed to get lost and her husband stayed a ways behind them, often getting lost himself because he decided to read the instructions on certain food boxes.

Turning the cart down the next aisle would lead them to all the soda and chips, and though it was rare that she bought junk food, Nana had a slight craving for the salty snacks and decided to indulge.

"Anything you want Tsu-chan?" The brunette woman noticed her daughter staring at one of the bags, a depiction of flames and a lemon slice on the front. A smile quirked Nana's lips and she ushered the fifteen year old to grab whatever she wanted, while she herself reached for a small green bag with seaweed and crackers on it.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, where is your brother?"

The bag crinkled in the sandy haired teen's bags as she looked around them and only shrugged.

"Maybe the coffee aisle? Reborn mentioned something about running low," the girl supplied, and Nana took a considering look. Perhaps that was right, but why couldn't her youngest just stay with them? He had a tendency to get distracted and more often than not wound up lost.

Speaking of her son, where was her husband?

There was an exclamation from the aisle over _, Is that how they do it_ and Nana had to look no further for her blond man.

"Iemitsu, do you want any chips?"

There was a second of silence, only to be quickly broken by her husband's deep voice, "I'm always a slut for doritos!" Slightly taken back (though not completely unused to her husbands ((and at times, daughters)) unusual words) Nana reached for a blue bag of chips and placed them in the basket.

Easily ignoring the looks from the other customers, Nana smiled (she had to hook her arm around her daughter's, who had hid her face in her hands, either out of embarrassment or to smother her laughter) and headed to where her _dear_ husband was.

A mortified looking Tsuna caught up with them, a bag of fresh coffee beans in his hand. He had heard his father's proclamation from three aisles over and why, just _why_ did he have to be so embarrassing?

"Iemitsu, my love," the cart ended up bumping against said man's leg, who looked up and gave the woman a sheepish smile, "What have I said about speaking like that?"

"Don't?"

Nana hummed, her eyes betraying none of her intentions and her completely calm attitude not letting Iemitsu get the read on the short woman. Iemitsu cast a pleading look to his eldest, who had a rather wicked looking smile and only shrugged. Tsuna was just a lost cause, the boy would rather let him sink than help him swim and _ah_ wasn't _that_ such a lovely thought.

"I think Tsu-chan, we found the cause for your language," Nana sighed, "We will all have a nice family talk when we get home, no ifs ands or buts, is that understood?" And she moved onward, leaving Natsume and her husband behind, Tsuna choosing to take his sister's place at her side.

Really her husband could be as blasé about anything as he could want; he wasn't the one who showed his face around. It was about time she put her foot down and began to demand things. Yes, she may struggle with certain social cues and at times understanding a situation at hand (like the scorch marks and explosions that came from her sons room), but she was no fool.

 _ **Even at our strangest**_

* * *

 **AN:** So this idea came from tumblr - specifically from incorrectkhr . tumblr . com.

Like I could just see it happening, Natsume snickering, Tsuna being mortified from far away, and Nana just a little more than fed up with everything. This takes place during the Varia arc, or a little after, and Nana's been feeling the tension and the escalation of certain antics go up. In my headcannon of Nana, her ditziness isn't because she's airheaded and oblivious, its more like she just can't understand certain situations and it just goes over her head because _why_ would people want to willingly hurt each other? _why_ would people be interseted in her when she hasn't done much. and so on and so forth.

I'll probably do a snippet of when she was younger to show this.

uhhh, so,

 _Until Next time~_

 _Sorugao_


	7. drabble 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _The gentlest of souls_

Nana Hayashi was a young girl, who enjoyed being around the neighborhood kids. She lived off the others energy, always keen to follow the path they set. Even if it was just walks down to the abc store or hitching a ride to the beach, the brunette girl was there.

By her fellows, Nana was seen as a sweetheart, always willing to listen, always willing to talk, never one to let anyone feel down for too long.

It was her bright smiles and gentle handling that people often took advantage of.

Though Nana had trouble realizing when she was being used, she was slowly starting to learn how to read people – the difference was in how they spoke to her and held themselves. Her cousins were always loose, never ones to approach her without gentle coaxing from her.

Those that just wanted attention or to waste her time tried to take on similar postures, but there was always a rigidness to them, they were never as sincere. And though they were just using her, Nana always listened.

That was until someone thought they could get more than just that.

"Oh do you like feeling like you're the most important person? Do you like hearing about people's problems just because you don't have any of your own?"

The older boy before her wasn't happy, then again he had also been nicely rejected a couple weeks ago by the very girl before him.

The fourteen year old Nana frowned up at him, "No? I just like to help people." Which made the boy sneer at her, reaching for her and grabbing her wrist.

"If you wanted to help people you would –"

Nana's eyes narrowed, her frown becoming a rather tight smile, and it made the boy blink at the sudden change.

"Look, Ryan, I don't know-"

"Of course you don't!" he squeezed her wrist hard enough to make her gasp in pain, but then it was him flat on his back, a hand coming up to hold his bleeding nose.

Again Nana smiled sweetly, as if she hadn't just thrust her palm into his face and tripped him when he stumbled back.

"Sometimes my cousins do that when they want to start fighting," there was a flicker in those pretty brown eyes that made the boy freeze before he could say anything, "I can lead you to them so you can play with them."

Ryan scrambled away from her, eyes wide at the lightly veiled threat. Most of the people that Nana hung around with were from her neighborhood and they were the ones that were considered a gang. The ones willing to dish out any trouble right then and there.

Sometimes it was forgotten that the sweet and gentle Nana considered them her cousins and they considered her just as much.

 _Can also be filled with fight_

* * *

 **AN:** Sweet, sweet Nana. Wouldn't hurt a fly until you pushed her to do so and by then you better be on your knees apologizing or running from her cousins.

Also when Nana calls people cousin, its not because they're actually blood related, she just ends up seeing them all as family. So the kids on her block they all grew up tight knit because Nana always had the idea instilled in her that love and care needed to be spread to those.

This also relates to a line Nana says in " _We Are Two"_ when she's telling Natsume that sometimes one has to step back to get their feelings in place, other times you got to show others how you feel.

Also if anyone is interested I do have a tumblr and I put up snippets/character songs/omakes/headcannons on, its sorugao - bandgeek . tumblr . com Just put it in without the spaces :D

 _Until Next time~_

 _Sorugao_


	8. drabble 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _I walk alone, yes I do_

It was early morning when Nana made her way out of the small apartment she was renting. It was her day off from the Diner and she was about to spend the day – as lonely as it sounded – by herself at the beach. Heading towards the garage she started up the moped she owned and began to make her way towards the bus station.

The wind that caressed her long hair took her back to her younger years, when she would get a ride from her cousins and the little gang of them that had gathered would head to Lanikai Beach. Ten minutes later she was at the bus station, having already paid for her ticket and was only just waiting for her bus to pull up.

"Well it's odd seeing you here."

The familiar voice made her turn her head, her heart speeding up a little bit as she met the charming smile of one Sawada Iemitsu. She smiled, her cheeks a light shade of pink as she beckoned for him to sit beside her.

"I have a day off today," she told him, unknowingly tucking her hair back behind her ear and not noticing how Iemitsu paid attention to the motion. "So I was going to the beach."

The blond man nodded, "Are you meeting friends there?" It wasn't odd to do that, but wasn't it usual for women to travel in pairs of two or three. Nana's lovely laughter pulled Iemitsu out of his thoughts.

"It's just me, myself and I," the woman answered, her hands coming to clasp in front of her, "I'm also taking this as a quiet celebration since I got the assistant teacher's job at the elementary school."

"Congratulations," Iemitsu's brow's rose, impressed with the young woman who had moved to Namimori a little over six months ago. "Though I'm sad to hear you're going by yourself."

Nana made a gesture as if to say 'what can you do?'

"Say," Iemitsu said slowly, looking away from the woman in embarrassment, "You don't mind if I come along?"

The tinkling giggle that came from her made Iemitsu's cheeks feel as if they were burning. It wasn't until he felt her hand over his that he looked at her and he was in complete awe. Something about her just felt right and judging by her slightly wide eyes, she had felt it too.

"It's a date then."

 _To find myself, yet I also found you_

* * *

 **AN:** I want to find the reason for writing this at three in the morning, LYKE Y DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?.

So they meet at the Diner, then they keep meeting around Namimori, the beach is the first time they go out, and then Nana begins working, and a year (or two) later she's married and pregnant. I think she's like 21 right now, cause she has the twins at 23-ish. So yeah, give or take a couple months.

PS. I may or may not upload within a month - both this story and We Are Two - due to me taking a trip to central america for a couple weeks. So I'll try to upload once more before next week and if not, I'll see ya'll soon~

 _Sorugao_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _We must always show our love_

Tsunayoshi and Natsume turned nine.

Their day consisted of going for an birthday breakfast at Nana's old work place at the diner. The owner slid the young children some pieces of cake and a subtle wink at Nana who smiled graciously at her. After bidding the diner owner good bye, they left with the promise to return soon.

The single mother and her children walked around, enjoying the cool Mid-October air.

"Ne, ne, why don't we have a little pool party back home?" Nana asked as they passed by a shop that had small plastic pools on sale.

"Yes mama!" Tsuna cheered, tugging on his mother's hand and pointed at the plastic pool that was had small fishes and sea animals printed upon it. "Tsume! Come on!" Tsuna tugged her along with his other hand and didn't relinquish her hand even after he let go of their mother's.

The purchase was quick, Nana carrying the plastic pool with one hand over her shoulder while Natsume held a plastic bag that had been filled with little toys and arm floaties that they would be wearing.

They made it home and with Tsuna's insistence they began to set up their small backyard. While the pool filled up with water, Nana brought out a couple lawn chairs while her children went up stairs to get dressed. Natsume was the first one to splash in the water, followed by Tsuna who squealed at the coldness and promptly fell face first as he tripped over his own feet.

The water sloshed around, cheerful squeals of delight filling the air even after Nana turned off the hose and watched her children. A pleased smile curled Nana's lips even after she hummed out a sound of disapproval when Natsume got a little more rowdy.

Dunking Tsunayoshi's face in the shallow pool after he had splashed her and got water up her nose wasn't nice, even if it did bring back memories of Nana's childhood.

A teary eyed Tsuna and a pouty Natsume later, the two were sitting out on the towels Nana had brought out. There was 'tense' moment going on between her babies and Nana could only shake her head at them and smile at them.

Sitting herself beside Natsume (who was doing her best to avoid looking at her brother) Nana brushed back the wet hair completely amused by the way her daughter tried to not lean into her touch.

"How about I braid your hair Tsu-chan?"

Her daughter's blondish brown hair – which had been darkening little by little and would soon be more brown than blond – reached a little past her shoulders and after receiving a nod, Nana parted the girl's hair into three sections and began to intertwine them. Of course that got Tsunayoshi's attention, sniffling a little and wiping at his eyes with the edge of his towel, even if he tried to make it seem like he wasn't looking.

Not even being half way finished, Nana made a sound with her tongue that caught her youngests attention. Bright brown eyes turned to her and she scooted over and gestured for him to come sit beside her.

"Mama?"

"I'm almost done Tsu-chan."

There was a sleepy hum that she got from the girl and Nana took her sons hands in hers and guided him on how to finish the braid.

"It's good right mama?" Tsuna asked, looking up at his mother who nodded in agreement. Her daughter almost tipping herself over in a clumsy attempt to pull away and turn around at the same time had Nana biting back a giggle.

"Your brother did a good job, ne Tsu-chan?"

Hazel eyes – that were more green than brown at the moment – flicked over to Tsuna, who offered up a sheepish smile. The pout became poutier, Natsume's lower lip jutting out a little more than before.

"What do you say, sweetheart?"

"….thank you."

Tsuna beamed, throwing himself at his sister with a cheer. Even if Natsume was still a little surly, she let Tsuna hang off of her. Judging by the how things were going that pout would soon be a bright grin. Pushing through the upset by sheer force of Tsuna, the two were soon rolling around and giggling in the grass.

Nana merely rolled her eyes as she leaned back on her hands, hummed a tune as she did so.

Tsunayoshi was so easy to get out of a funk, Natsume not so much. Of course her girl couldn't really stay mad at her brother, not for long anyways.

 _Even when they don't want to see it_

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back.

slightly.

Every time I try to write for We Are Two, I put on music taht I could write too and I end up watching videos and then I don't do nothing.

 _S O O N._

I did write stupid one shots that can't be put up until WAAY later so I"m slightly annoyed at myself.

 _Until Next time~_

 _Sorugao_


	10. drabble 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

Nana couldn't help the giggle that escaped as she watched her eldest try to mimic her hip movements. The concentrated look on Natsume's face was adorable and Nana ended up crouching down beside her daughter and hugging her, all the while still laughing and placing a kiss on Natsume's temple.

"You want to learn Tsu-chan?"

The five year old blinked up at her, nodding eagerly and Nana felt pure joy.

"Okay! Just follow what mama does okay?"

Nana stood up straight, spreading her feet slightly and Natsume mimicked, "Now bend your knees like this, make sure you're comfortable and don't tighten them up." The little girl bent her knees like Nana had done and said to do and the brunette continued.

"Sway your hips side to side," Nana set a slight slow pace, watching carefully as Natsume picked up on it and let her do it for a while so she could get used to the motion, "And step to the right, one, two, but sway in time to it and then to the left."

It was really adorable seeing her baby girl picking up on one of her favorite dances from home and for a second Nana felt a longing to _be_ home.

"Keep your knees bent sweetheart, look at Mama," and Nana slowly went through the motions, her right hand coming up in front of her chest, palm down and her left hand extending out. She swayed to the right, her arms mimicking gentle waves, one, two, and switched to the left, her left hand coming where her right hand had been and her right arm extending.

After a couple times of doing that, Natsume began to mirror her, a big smile lighting her face once she got everything down like her mother.

"And smile big, just like that!" Nana giggled, watching her little girl dance happily. "Oh look! My own little hula dancer~"

Natsume squealed in glee when Nana reached down and tickled her sides, arms reaching for her mother and wrapping them around her neck.

"Mama, mama! Tsuna dance too!"

"We'll see when he wakes up from his nap, okay?"

Natsume squirmed in arms and rushed to her mother's room where her brother had knocked out.

"Tsume! Don't wake up your brother!"

Nana didn't catch Natsume's sheepish look, but she did hear the thump from when her daughter tripped over the edge of the rug in her room – a _gain._ The sandy haired child stuck her head out, a pout on her face as she tried to get her way.

"But mama –"

Nana shook her head, beckoning for her daughter to come to her, "Tsu-chan you don't like it when Tsuna wakes you up, why are you going to wake him up?"

The pout on the little girl's face didn't stay for long, instead another demand to continue dancing escaped her.

" _Ah child,"_ Nana hiding her face in her hands to cover up the smile, " _You ask too much, y'know."_

But she did it anyway and later on when Tsunayoshi woke up, he joined in too.

* * *

 **AN:** So I don't know much about Hawai'i or dancing, but I am researching the hell out of it. For the short dance they did here I got it off of an introduction video (and the little dancing I when I went to a Luau when I was visiting Hawaii.

 _ **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: I AM CURRENTLY REWRITING WE ARE TWO BECAUSE I GOT UPSET AND STUCK AND I HATE HOW THINGS STARTED GOING DOWN.**_ I will be reuploading it as a different story under the same title, but that won't happen until I finish writing out the Varia Arc. There's more building of relationships, its definitely not following the Manga as it should, though some stuff may line up.

I will continue uploading her heart whenever I have a piece written for it and this could continue to relate to moments in childhood for the new W.A.T.

Until next time guys~

 _Sorugao_


	11. drabble 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

Nana ran her fingers through Tsuna's hair, watching the seven year old sleep, a tender smile on her face when he twitched, moving around before settling down.

Ever since Timoteo had visited, there had been something odd with her children, more noticeable in Tsuna than Natsume, who seemed to walk around with a permanent frown, brows scrunched as if she was trying to make sense of something.

The phone rang and she didn't have the heart to get up, not even when she heard the name the machine spoke. There was a pattering of footsteps and the phone was picked up, the ringing cutting off and Natsume's voice greeting whoever was on the other line, " _Aloha Tutu!_ " she heard the girl cheerfully greet, which was surprising because Natsume didn't seem to want to muster the energy for anything these days, " _I am fine, Tutu,"_ Natsume's voice was closer, lowering her voice when she realized Tsuna was napping, " _Yeah, Mama is here, aloha au ia 'oe Tutu."_

Nana heard her mother's laughter, heard her repeat the same words back to her daughter before the phone was handed over, " _Nana, my love, I didn't know my granddaughter was such a sweet heart."_

Nana felt the couch dip beside her and she sighed against the phone, " _I suppose she can be,"_ her voice was teasing, especially when she felt Natsume give her a questioning look, " _How are you mama?"_

" _Everything is fine, I called because my father keeps asking for you,"_ Nana noted how her mother's voice had become quieter, almost whispering so she wouldn't be heard, " _He really misses you._ "

Something in Nana felt guilty and sad, something akin to grief rising up in her chest. Her Papa wasn't getting any younger and though she would have loved to be able to take a trip to Hawai'i to both see and introduce her family to her children; she already knew that she wouldn't be able too.

" _I miss Papa, too, and mama I wish I could go,"_ Iemitsu had the ability to pay for a trip and if not, she still had money saved up from her time working at the diner that could go towards it. But with the way her children had been acting lately, she couldn't just in good conscience take them, what if something happened? " _Things have been stressful lately._ "

Dealing with two different personalities that had done a complete 180 in less than two days and trying to figure out in the last week since her husband left how to deal with them could be counted as stressful right?

She heard her mother sigh wearily on the other line, " _I could feel it in these old bones of mine,_ " Nana snorted at that, her mother was just barely in her mid-fifties and Nana knew that the woman still danced as fluidly as she did in her youth (Uncle Toyo had sent her a video). " _I pray for you my child and I hope things get better for you."_

" _Mahalo mama, I hope the same for you_ ," Tsuna blinked his eyes awake, eyes unnaturally blank as he stared up at her, " _Mama, I'll call you back later okay, say hi to everyone for me yeah?"_

" _Alright, take care Nana."_

The line cut and she turned the phone off, giving Tsuna her full attention, "Tsuna? Are you feeling better after your nap?"

The boy blinked, looking at her a bit dazed, before turning his gaze to Natsume, who asked, "Sleep well?" The boy nodded slowly, hands coming up to rub his eyes.

"Hungry."

Tsuna had been down to simple phrases was again and Nana didn't like seeing her boy regress as he was, not after he was doing so well, not after knowing how much of a bright light he was. She thanked her lucky stars that though Natsume had seemed to take a step back, she hadn't gotten as bad as Tsuna had.

Just what had happened to them?

"I'll go make some lunch for us, keep each other company."

She stood up, heading towards the kitchen, not noticing that she had cradled the phone to her chest as if it were a lifeline. Nana took a deep breath as she entered the kitchen, letting herself have a moment were her frustration showed through, and breathing in once again.

Setting the phone down, she wiped the few tears that fell away with the back of her hand and went about preparing a quick lunch for the three of them.

Whatever was happening she would get through it and she would make damn sure her children got through it as well.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 _Tutu:_ can mean either grandmother/grandfather. It's usually either Kuku, but the T can be used interchangely.

 _Aloha au ia 'oe:_ I love you

Natsume and Tsuna have spoken with their grandmother/granduncle/greatgrandparents before, but they don't usually tell them 'i love you' because it's already known, so they usually just jabber on about their day or tell them funny things that they've learned or ask for stories about their mother. Since it's a week or so after Timoteo and Iemitsu leave, they have just recently been sealed, so they're trying to get a hang of doing things and feeling, thus why Natsume actually told her grandma she loves her.

Tsuna's having trouble expressing himself and talking, he's trying to sort things through and because (if you've read We Are Two) Natsume wasn't sealed fully, she's still able to function more or less, depending on the situation.

At least that's the way I'm seeing it...

well anyways.

Til next time guys~

 _Sorugao_


	12. drabble 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

Iemitsu picked up the crying babe, shushing the bundle softly as he cradled them against his chest, lightly bouncing them, hoping that the slight movement would calm them.

The baby girl in his arms hiccupped, hands reaching out for him and instead of reaching for his face, they fisted into his shirt. The hazel hues of his daughter's eyes glanced up at him, bright with tears, her cheeks a rosy hue from her crying.

Iemitsu was smitten with the baby girl in his arms.

He turned from the crib and headed for the wooden rocking chair his grandmother used to sit on once upon a time. He rocked back and forth slowly, the arm that wasn't holding his daughter coming up to undo hands in his shirt and instead letting her wrap her tiny fingers around one of his own.

' _I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has a someone to sing to sweet things to – A gay little love melody~ '_

Iemitsu heard Nana's laughter from the door way, his own hazel green eyes looked up at his wife who gave him a loving smile, before turning her attention to the other babe who was slumbering away. Iemitsu cleared his throat, not finishing the song he had started singing off the top of his head.

There was a light 'ahem' and he looked up to once more lock gazes with Nana, "You won't finish the song?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, never breaking eye contact with her even when she made her way to his side. She knelt down, resting both her arms against the arm rest and settling her chin on them, _'I wonder, I wonder if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me~'_

The long haired brunette leaned in to kiss the crown of Natsume's head, before turning to Iemitsu who shook his head a soft laugh escaping him before he leaned down and gave his sweetheart a kiss.

/\\\\\

 _A gun shot rang out and it showed how long the blond had been in this game – he didn't flinch, didn't bat an eye, his face not once showing any emotion towards the dead body._

 _Without another wasted moment he signaled to his subordinates to start cleaning house, tucking his gun back into its holster. He made his way outside of the mansion, pulling out a thick phone out of his pocket once he found a nice spot for privacy and quickly dialed a number._

 _It rung for a few seconds before the other line was picked up and a voice he dearly missed hearing every day spoke, "Iemitsu?"_

" _Hey Nana, how's the love of my life?"_

 _His wife giggled on the other, another voice in the background yelling at someone and Iemitsu thought it nice to hear his kid's voices – even if it seemed like they were fighting._

" _Fine, fine, just teaching the kids some English and Hawaiian, how are you dear?"_

 _Iemitsu hummed, hazel green eyes looking up at the Italian night sky, "Just looking at the stars and thinking of the brightest ones in my life."_

 _There was the sound of Nana snickering, "How sweet, I miss you too."_

 _What had he done to deserve such a woman like Nana? He didn't deserve her, for some odd reason she loved him and he well, she was the bright light in his life – she and their kids were a reason why he tried his best now, to actually come back home._

 _He just hated how much like his mother he was right now, but unlike her he would come back._

 _He would always come back, no matter how long it took to get there._

" _I'll be home soon, will you have me?"_

" _Oh Iemitsu, always."_

 _They were his fighting spirit, they were his will, everything was for them._

 _Nana taught him family was everything, to love and care, to show compassion._

 _Which was why when his subordinate brought along a small sandy haired boy, whose bright blue eyes were wide with fear - Iemitsu didn't have the heart to turn him away._

" _I have to go, I'll see you soon."_

" _Until we meet again."_

 _It was quiet for a second, before Iemitsu crouched down and offered the kid in front of him one of his warmest smiles, it seemed it was going to be one of those weeks._

 _"I'm Iemitsu, what's your name?"_

 _The kid stayed silent, looking every but him and Iemitsu could almost imagine Natsume or Tsuna in his place. He quickly stomped out that image, he had made damn sure his family would be safe, that nothing like this would happen, while thinking this he kept up his smile, holding out a hand to the kid._

 _"We'll keep you safe, you don't have to worry."_

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Iemitsu needed some light, so here it is.

Just a little scene, not much - the song is from Sleeping Beauty.

The twin's are about four-five years old and if anyone can guess who the sandy haired boy is, chocolate chip cookies to you.

Enjoy!

 _Sorugao_


	13. drabble 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Reborn sometimes didn't know how to think about Sawada Nana.

Here was a woman who was so bright and lovely, willing to give anyone the benefit of the doubt, willing to listen and give a little love to those who deserved it.

He saw it in the way she treated Bianchi, how she always had a word to spare for either Hayato or Takeshi, in the way that she helped Lambo and I-pin with their Japanese and writing. Even the way she treated him sometimes.

And the way she and her children interacted with one another, the way Nana would ruffle Tsuna's hair and kiss his temple, or the way she would lean into Natsume when the pair had finished cooking, her head resting against her daughter's shoulder and murmuring words that made the teenager laugh.

The random phone and video calls they would get in the middle of the night that were surprisingly not from Iemitsu, but from Nana's family.

He had a caught glimpse of them once and it made him wonder how Nana had come to know such a group of people. It was always mix of English and Hawaiian in that moment, some words he caught and others he had no clue what they were saying. _Cousin, Auntie, Uncle, Tutu._ (Stories were always exchanged, the children hearing of their mother's childhood and these family members hearing of theirs. It painted a picture for Reborn, for the little he understood, of Nana's grandfather, a man who had made sure his children and his grandchildren new the language of the island, understood the _aloha spirit._ )

It was different from what Reborn was used to, even his own youth he never had what he was experiencing right now.

Surprisingly he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would have ( _because at first he had looked on at it, he had learned to live without this, because this hindered, it was a weakness_ ).

Oddly enough, he found it nice.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Nana gets her need to pass on her love and care from her grandfather, Nao Bane (who is Native Hawaiian and Japanese).

Ahh, yeah and this is pretty much it for now.

 _Sorugao_


	14. drabble 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

 _Mothers_

Nana had a habit.

Natsume never batted an eye ( _a different life she may have lived, but some experiences remained the same)_ , while Tsuna just stopped caring and did as his mother asked him to when she asked him to do it and made sure just not to realize what was in front of him (sometimes that worked, most times he was just exasperated, because _really mama, of all times now?_ )

Reborn was sitting with the twins when the pair had been called and he decided to follow along since Nana rarely ever called the two at the same time for anything (unless it was for food or to chastise the two for not doing the chores they were supposed too.)

When the door to Nana's had been opened, Reborn quickly assessed that said woman was just her underwear and turned around because he did not need to know exactly what Nana looked in the almost nude ( _that was already too late_ ). Natsume and Tsuna barely batted an eye as Nana turned around, barely tugging on her bra as she began telling the two if they could both go the market to pick up something she had forgotten.

" _Mama, s_ eriously you couldn't have waited until you came out to tell us?" Tsuna asked, stepping in to get the money his mother had moved to get out of her purse, at least a bit more covered up, but nonetheless in her undergarments.

"If I waited, it would have slipped my mind, Tsu-kun."

That was true, how many times had they themselves thought of something, but put it off for a second only to forget what they were going to do the minute they were done with whatever they had been doing? The answer was _too many times._

After Tsuna got the money and the two strode out of Nana's room, Natsume suggested that they write it down to make sure they didn't forget why they were at the market for. Reborn decided to follow along, bringing up the question a couple minutes after they had left the house.

"Does your mother do that often?"

"Send us out to –"

" _You know what I mean."_

"Calling us in while she's getting dressed?" Tsuna asked and got a nod from the toddler that had settled on his sister's shoulders. "Yeah, I mean she really doesn't care."

"We bathed with her when we were little, it's not like anything has changed."

"She actually calls _us_ shy because we're embarrassed to change in front of her sometimes…"

"Uncle Reno says after her sports or dance practice she liked to head down to the beach and just dress down as much as she could and jump into the water," Natsume said maybe thinking that that would clear up that their mother wasn't at all caring about her state of dress.

"I think Reborn's shy seeing a naked woman," Natsume suggested afterwards, earning a tug to her hair from said person. "Oi, that hurts _y'know_."

"I would not like to walk into a situation like that again."

"Then if she ever calls you and she's in her room, wait a couple minutes."

Nana's habit of calling on her children (or anyone in the house, the woman wasn't body shy at all and didn't feel ashamed to be seen naked) while she was getting dressed (or just in a state of undress) was one that eventually Reborn learned how to deal with as well.

 _Don't Really Have Shame (Nana never really did)_

* * *

 **AN:** I can attest to having a mom that doesn't care if she's butt naked in front of me, I am not even phased, though I did have a friend that saw my mom naked and she pretty much had a similar reaction to Reborn (my friend though, like Reborn, just walked in and my moms bedroom door just so happened to be open and bam...naked mother.)

I honestly came up with this at the middle of the night, during a thought session of 'what if this happened, what if that happened' in W.A.T verse.

*Nana did sports in high school (along the lines of eithr shot put or volleyball), and she definitely did dance when she had the time.

Until next time!

Enjoy~

 _Sorugao_


	15. drabble 15

**Disclaimer: I dont own khr**

* * *

The gaped tooth smile the seven year old gave him as he danced around in the living with her made Iemitsu smile just as widely. Natsume was on his feet, letting her father do all the work of moving them around and she would giggle when he would dip her, or pull her away to spin.

Sleeping Beauty played in the background, Aurora singing Once Upon a Dream that had Iemitsu humming along.

" _Papa_ ," Natsume wiggled her arms, asking to be picked up and he didn't hesitate to do so. The fair haired girl giggled, hiding her face in the crook of her father's neck. " _No leave again."_

Iemitsu felt more than saw Timoteo's gaze and the Mafioso turned so that his back was to the old man, still swaying in time to the music, " _Forgive me sweetheart, I can't promise that….not yet."_

" _Yet?"_

Natsume lifted her head, hazel looking into hazel and Iemitsu really wondered how he could leave them again this time.

Work.

Keeping them safe.

For them to live in peace.

" _One day baby, I promise."_

* * *

"I'm going to assume that your sister's a Disney fan," Reborn commented after seeing Natsume place a bunch of vhs tapes on the coffee table. Tsuna nodded, more focused on the device in his hands than the movie playing at the moment. Natsume had gotten up to get some more snacks, leaving him, Reborn and the kids in the living room.

"Alright~ I got everything that you all might like," Natsume came back pretty soon, handing over juice boxes to the children, along with a bag filled with a mixture of fruit and a packet of cookies. Reborn she handed him a small plastic cup, filled with what he assumed to be coffee and a packet of cookies as well. Tsuna didn't get anything, the boy taking up space on the couch just because he wouldn't move and was more focused on gaming than actually watching the movie.

"What movie is this _ane?"_

"Well this one is Sleeping Beauty and if I got everything else correct, we're going to try to work our way up until the Little Mermaid."

"This is a marathon?" Reborn asked after sipping at his drink, happy with how it tasted for once (Natsume had a tendency to make it much too sweet.)

"Oh yeaa~ It's a long weekend and I'm pretty sure these brats haven't seen half of these movies."

Natsume moving forward to flick the back of Fuuta's head had the boy offering up a sheepish smile, rubbing the spot where she flicked, "Rate afterwards and based on what _you_ like, not what the ranking planet says."

Reborn didn't bat an eye, having felt the boy reach out and was glad that it was put to a stop before it started. Amusing as watching everything float around (and watching Tsuna freak out), he was also very comfortable at the moment and would have hated to lose his spot.

It was half way through the movie that Reborn noted that Natsume knew almost every line to the movie and didn't at all hesitate singing along with the characters. She was also particularly giddy over Maleficent, a gleam of curiosity entering her eye when the dark fairy turned into a dragon.

When it ended and she got up to switch out the tapes, Reborn asked Tsuna another question, "Is she going to do that with the rest of the movies?"

"Do what?"

"Recite lines and sing the songs."

"Oh yeah," Tsuna looked up, blinking a little fast as he focused on Reborn. "Dad whenever he's visited always watches them with her, even if they've seen them a dozen times, it got boring after a while, but she still gets excited about them."

Well that put things into perspective.

Was it a way for her to feel closer to her father, to feel as if he was there with her?

Who knew, perhaps it was both, or maybe there was another reason.

/ | \

Iemitsu sneezed, surprised at the suddenness. The man reached for the tissue he kept across his desk and wiped his face. As he wiped his nose, his gaze landed on one of the more recent photographs that had been sent by Reborn, liking the way that it seemed as if life had been breathed into his children once more.

He crumpled the tissue in his hand, the other moving over the paperwork, fingers drumming against the desk as he did so.

It was probably around the afternoon in Japan, he wondered what his children were up too.

With a slight harrumph, he focused back on his work, the idle thought of ' _knowing Reborn, they're being pushed to their limits….'_

'… _.or….maybe…'_ there was an odd feeling in him, and Lal Mirch would question the dopey smile and that he looked like an idiot, but Iemitsu had a feeling that his children ( _Natsume, mainly, the stubborn child)_ had corralled everyone at home and were probably having a lazy day of watching movies.

Shaking his head, the dopey smile not at all subsiding, Iemitsu returned to his work.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sure people read both this one and We Are two, sometimes these snippets here always give more about the likes and dislike about the Sawada family than the main story and that usually happens because I don't plan stuff out properly, or the scene just doesn't fit in with everything that's going on.

Anyways Natsume's a huge Disney fan and she still hasn't been taken to Tokyo Disney, which is really sad, but also really expensive. So one day.

Enjoy!

 _Sorugao_


	16. drabble 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

* * *

Nana hummed along to the tune playing, wiggling her fingers at Tsunayoshi who blinked cutely before reaching out for her hands, "Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me~" she murmured, letting her fingers get caught in the tiny fists.

The four year old in front of her spoke up, brow furrowing as he tried to keep his hand steady as he lined it up with hers, " _Mama, sing pretty,"_ he murmured in English, " _Sing more, please?"_

Nana giggled, covering Tsunayoshi's hand, while her other poke at his nose, "Stars fading but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss," here she leaned forward and kissed his forehead, getting a cute laugh out of her son. "Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you, sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you~"

Nana continued on as she pulled away from Tsuna, a serene smile on her lips as Tsunayoshi blinked those big brown eyes of his up at her and offering her a dorky smile. "Dance with me Tsuna?" she asked a little after the next song started, watching as Tsuna wiggled in place to the beat.

"Mhmm!" his grip tightened on her hand, that he had still not let go as he slid off the couch and moved side to side. Nana bit on her tongue to keep from chuckling out loud or outright squealing at how cute her son was as he spun himself before going back to the two step he had going on. He did this odd little wiggle, where he moved his head side to side, his shoulders following the movement.

"My little dancing king," she said, easily swaying to the beat. "Do like me Tsuna," and she let go of his hand, holding them up in front of her and just making a swaying them in alternating waves while leaning back a little.

Tsuna, bless his little soul, tried it, tongue sticking out in concentration and nearly falling backwards as he leaned too far back. She caught him easily, picking him up with the motion and spinning the both of them around. Tsuna squealed in delight, wrapping his arms around his neck, the four year old babbling something that she couldn't quite pick up.

It wouldn't be the first nor last time that they had a moment like this.

* * *

 **AN:**

To those that ever wonder what type of music the twins listened to in their childhood and won't be surprised to them listening to it in their teens.

Dream a little dream - The Mamas and the Papas

Get Down on it - Kool & The Gang

 _Sorugao_


	17. drabble 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or stuff.**

 **Word Count:** 312

* * *

The thing about Iemitsu that no one understood was that he completed her.

 _'Nana, he's gone for years on end…'_

 _'How can you be so sure he's not with someone else?'_

 _'How can you trust him?'_

 _'He's a man, why do you believe in him?'_

In one of their very first dates, he had taken her to the cemetery and introduced her to his Grandmother. They had lunch that he had prepared and he told her of Sawada Tomiko, the woman who raised him and made him who he was.

It was how he spoke of her, how excited his voice would get, the tone of adoration he had for his grandmother that Nana realized that there was more to this man than just his silly jokes and snorting laughter.

' _You'll know a man by how good he speaks of his family, you'll hear the truth in his voice, and Nana sweetie, you'll know when you find the one. Don't let yourself be fooled by the first one that comes around.'_

Her mother's words had always stayed with Nana and it wasn't until now did Nana understand.

The background sounds of her children running around the house, Iemitsu's boisterious laughter as he chased after them, filled her with a joy that she couldn't compare.

(Perhaps it was similar to the way her Uncle would lift her up over his head when he came over, throwing her up in the air before catching her. Perhaps it was similar to sitting comfortably in her Grandfather's lap, listening to his deep voice and taking in the lessons that he was passing on to her. Perhaps it was similar to rough housing with the cousins, falling into a pile on the front lawn and giggling in glee.)

It was similar, but it was incomparable.

* * *

 **Author Note:** I've taken a bit of a break, but I"m slowly getting back into all of this.

Hope you guys enjoy!

 _Sorugao_


End file.
